Ramza's Holy love
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: An story starting from chapter 2 from the game. RamzaXAgrias
1. Chapter 1

Ramza's Holy love

by

Swordsman of Darkness

Diaclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me.

Chapter 1

They say you don't know how valuable something is until its gone. The same could be said about love. this story tells of a love between a young and strong noble and a holy knight. An young Beoulve named Ramza, and the captain of Princess Ovelia's guard, Agrias Oaks.

At the current time, we find our hero Ramza and his band of warriors providing assistance to Agrias with the protection for the Princess. They were heading to Lionel Castle, to meet with Cardinal Draclau. To tell the truth, Ramza began to fall in love with Agrias the moment he saw her. It had been years since his father died, due to illness. As his father laid on his deathbed, He told his youngest son the real reason for picking up the sword.

--

_Flashback_

_In the bedroom of Balbanes Beoulve, three of his four children had gathered to be with their father in their last moments together. Alma sat on a chair next to the second oldest sibling, Zalbag. Across from them was Dycedarg, the oldest sibling of the four. "Where is Ramza?" Zalbag asked. "Just when we need him the most!" he added. Balbanes then spoke up. "Dycedarg, Zalbag... My beloved sons... Take care of Ramza." Balbanes said lying in his bed. "He may be your half brother, but he is of my own flesh." he added. After that was said, footsteps could be heard running down the hall and into Balbanes' room. "Father!!" Ramza yelled. he walked up next to Dycedarg, who asked him to lower his voice. Dycedarg then moved over so Ramza could look into Balbanes' eyes._

_"Father..." Ramza said sadly. Balbanes then went into a small lecture of the meaning of the name 'Beoulve'. One piece of the lecture remained in Ramza's head, "Never shame your name, never tolerate injustice." Balbanes said. "Living true to your heart is the warrior's way...the Beoulve way." he added. "I understand, father."_

--

Ramza sat in front of a campfire that his wizard had conjured. As he thought of his father's last words, Ramza's mind came back to the mtter of his newly discovered feelings towards Agrias. 'Does fighting to protect her means that I lived to the beoulve way?' Why? why couldn't Ramza tell Agrias of his feelings?

Ramza wanted to tell Agrias of how he felt, but chose to hide his feelings until the right time. Right now, Ramza got up from his spot on the ground and went to check on Agrias and Princess Ovelia.

However, Ramza wasn't the only one with problems of the heart. Agrias Oaks was also in need telling a certain person of how she felt towards him. Since the small battle at Zirekile Falls, she had began to grow feelings for the young Beoulve. Ramza had followed Agrias and Ovelia to a small hill, and began to listen in on the conversation. Ramza had hid in secret until Mustadio had came yelling for him. After Mustadio told Agrias that the Hokuten Knights hadn't caught up to them, Ramza heard a strange sound. He turned around to see Ovelia trying to play a reed flute. Agrias had seen how Ramza was able to calm the Princess so easliy. To Agrias, Ramza seem almost immortal, but unknown to her, Ramza was hurting on the inside. Though, he would never show it around his troops.

That night, The wizard and the time mage had awoken to see the campfire was still lit. They went out to put the fire out, but saw their leader, Ramza staring at the fire intently. "Something wrong, Commander?" asked the Wizard. Ramza had paid little mind to the question as he continued to gaze into the flames. "Lord Ramza, are you alright?" asked the Time mage. Ramza had responed at that moment. "Huh? oh, it's yout two," he said. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" Ramza questioned his soldiers. "We came to put the flames out and saw you here." said the Wizard. "Oh, well I'm sorry i worried you, but get some rest, we leave bright and early." Ramza ordered as he put the fire out.

The next day, They left for Lionel Castle once more. After a few miles they arrived at Bariaus Hill. What they didn't expect to find were warriors waiting for them, or rather Mustadio. The band of warriors included two knights, two acrhers and two summoners. The battle was a bloodly test to see if Ramza and Agrias truly had feelings for each other. The battle was long and hard with the summoners calling monsters like Ramuh and Shiva. Not to mention the archers raining down arrows out of nowhere.

Agrias had just finished a knight off and turned around to see an arrow flying right at her, leaving little time to dodge or block. To her suprise, Ramza had appeared and took the shot that was meant for her, in the shoulder. Seeing Ramza had really taken the hit was so impressive of him. To put himself in danger to protect her was amazing. Agrias knew that she was falling in love with the right man.

Meanwhile, At Igros castle.

Dycedarg was in an meeting with the Dark Knight, Gaff Gafgarion. The subject of this meeting was the kidnapping of Ovelia and the deaths of Ramza, Agrias and anyone else who interferes.

Back with our hero, Ramza and his troops were resting from the bloodbath of a battle. Agrias personally treated Ramza's injuries. While doing so, Agrias had discovered the injuries that Ramza had all over his upper body. She began to wonder what drove this young man to fight as hard as he does.

She chose not to dwell on it for long as Ramza had fell asleep. She kindly left his side and went to check on the Princess. Agrias could not help but feel responible for Ramza's condition at the current time. Ramza's priestess had told her that there was nothing to worry about. She assured Agrias that Ramza would be back on his feet in no time.

The next day, the group had arrived at Lionel Castle. There they met Cardinal Draclau and was told of the Zodiac Brave story. When the story came up, Mustadio paled, it went unnoticed by all except for the Cardinal, who looked in the young man's direction, which in turn caused everyone else to look in his direction. Mustadio then explained in detail why Bart was after him. After his story, the Cardinal told that while the men fought, he would rescue his father.

Ramza had chose not to wait, and go Goug with him. After saying their goodbyes for now, Ramza and Mustadio left for the machine city. The path to Goug was simple, they had to cross the Zigolis Swamp then, catch a ship across the ocean. Before they left Lionel Castle, they stocked up on items and equipment that they may need.

They arrived in Goug two days later, but something was amiss. The town had looked like the wasn't a even a battle, not a drop of blood, nor a dead body lying anywhere. So Ramza and Mustadio decided to search around for clues. They had agreed to meet in the near-by slums. Afterward, they had split up, unknown to them, some of the townspeople worked for Bart and followed Mustadio. They planned to get the stone from Mustadio, one way or another.

After stocking up on items and equipment that his party may need, Ramza decided to go wait for Mustadio at the location they agreed upon. When he got there, Ramza had noticed that Mustadio had not arrived yet and chose to wait. Rain began to fall as Ramza waited and waited for Mustadio to show up.

All of a sudden a deep-sounding voice spoke up and said "Are you his friend?" Ramza heard the voice and turned around. "Who are you!?" he quistioned. Out of nowhere, came a heavy set, ill-looking man, followed by two archers. "Bring him!!" he ordered. A thief had forced an captured Mustadio to came out and kneel. "S..Sorry, Ramza." he said as his head hung low. "Are you OK, Mustadio!!" Ramza asked worried about his new friend. Ramza was about to come near Mustadio until the man said "That's far enough.". He looked Ramza in the eyes and said "Don't move any closer!"

At that moment, Ramza realized who this man was. "So, you're Rudvich!!" he said. "Let Mustadio go!!" Ramza ordered. Rudvich decided to bargain with Ramza, on his own terms. "Give me the holy stone, then you can have him back." Bart said. He turned his gaze towards Mustadio. "C'mon! Where'd you hide it?" he questioned. "Talk!" Bart ordered. Mustadio remained silent.

Bart then decided to use dirty tactics to get what he wanted. "Won't talk, huh? Even after seeing this?" he asked. Another thief came out of nowhere, this time, Mustadio's father was brought into the mix and forced to kneel. "Father! Are you okay?" Mustadio asked worried about his father. "I'm...all right... Don't give him the 'Holy stone'." Besrodio replied. Bart, once again, chose to play dirty. "put him un there!" he ordered. The thief shoved him into the house and locked to the door. "Ready to confess now?" Bart asked with a smirk on his fat face.

Mustadio looked at Rudvich with rage, then hung his head low with false shame. "Inside the chimney...at Ramza's feet.." he said. Bart turned to Ramza and told him what to do. "Well then, you, pick it up! If you want to safe his life!" he ordered. Ramza went to chimney below him and picked up the stone, however, this stone looked funny. "This...?" Ramza wondered what was going on.

Ramza took the stone and once again told Bart to release his prisoners. "First give me the stone!" Bart replied. "Let them go, first!!" Ramza countered. "Throw the stone, then we'll let them go!" Bart ordered. Ramza had no choice, he tossed the stone to Bart. Keeping his word somewhat, Rudvich let Mustadio go. "The Zodiac Stone!" Rudvich said in a pride-filled tone. "Finally we've got it!" he said. "The Cardinal'll be very pleased!" he added.

Rudvich turned to leave, but had one last thing to say. "Good job. I'm done now." he said. "You take care of the rest. Get rid of them!" he ordered to his lackeys. As he left, two summoners came into view. Ramza was suprised as well as angry that Draclau was in on it.

The following battle was a blood bath, however, none of Ramza's soldiers lost a drop of blood. Ramza had so much anger and rage that the earth beneath him began to shake. He took his sword and rammed it into the ground proforming an Earth Slash attack. The attack killed one thief. Ramza's next attack, had thunder strike his sword as cut down another thief. The next one to die, was a summoner, by way of a dark demise. One by one, enemy fell at Ramza's hand. Ramza's handiwork didn't go unnoticed.

Mustadio had heard legends of knights who could the elements of the planet to their will. After the battle was over, Ramza and Mustadio ran inside the house that Besrodio had been locked in. Once they found out that Mustadio's father was okay and they had gave the Cardinal a fake stone, they then realized that Ovelia and Agrias may be in danger. Ramza had readied himself to face any daners that await them. No matter what the cost was, Ramza was going to save Agrias and the Princess.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ramza's Holy love

by

Swordsman of Darkness

Diaclaimer: Check chapter 1.

Chapter 2

After the bloodly battle in the slums of Goug, Ramza and his band of warriors had stayed the night in the inn. While his band of soldiers were resting and stocking up on supplies like Potions, Phoenix downs and an small number of guns, Ramza was in the bathroom, washing the blood off of his body. Though, the sight of blood was gone, the scent of the blood would be on his body until the day he died. Ramza began to think of the blood shed he caused and the power to do so.

He was wondering what caused that power to come forth. What made Ramza able to use that power? Where did that power come from? These thoughts were going through Ramza's mind at an very high speed. After washing all the blood off, Ramza had chose not think about it for now and got out of the bathtub. His thoughts had came back to the Princess, Ovelia and her guardian, Agrias and their safety.

When his thoughts came to Agrias, Ramza's heart would beat at an alarming rate. He hadn't told the Holy Knight how he felt about her. As long Ramza had power, he wouldn't let Agrias die until he told her. He just couldn't believe Cardinal Draclau would betray the Royal Family for the power of the holy stones.

Mustadio was in his room, in his bed, thinking of the power the Ramza had used. Though he wasn't a knight, or trying to become one, he had rumors of Knights that could wield that kind of power. The rumors he heard were the warriors that used that same power he had seen, were known as Elemental Knights. Ramza had shown that he had the power to be considered an elemental knight. He also heard something else about Elemental Knights, those who let the power of the elements consume them, led to their deaths. Mustadio hoped that Ramza could learn to control his new powers and learn to respect his powers.

Ramza, Mustadio and the band of soldiers had went to the port to find a ship, so they could slip into Lionel unnoticed. The plan was to head to the trade city of Warjills. After his warriors had the ship ready to sail, Ramza and Mustadio had step aboard. They had left Goug with the intention of rescuing Agrias and Ovelia, or die trying.

A day had past since they left, and Mustadio decided to tell Ramza of what he had heard. Ramza was listening to Mustadio intently. As soon as Mustadio had finished telling Ramza what he knew, he left to get the ship ready to dock in Warjills. Ramza had began to believe what Mustadio told him. The facts were too true for him deny his powers. The facts were his father was an Heavenly Knight. His mother was master of geomancy, so powerful, that the only person who match her in terms of skill was Balbanes Beoulve himself. Ramza had accepted his powers knowing that they came from his mother, his father, and God.

The Thief, Time Mage, and Oracle were watching the sunset, and studying the wind current. If things were right like the Oracle and Thief hoped they were, the group would arrive in Warjills Trade City by sunrise the next day. As soon as the sun rised, the attack on Lionel castle would begin. Ramza would be reunited with Agrias soon.

The next morning brought Ramza to Warjills. Ramza knew there would be no lionel knights in the city but there was someone waiting for him. Ramza hoped to see him, but he was not expecting to see him in the Trade city. He was the White Knight, Ramza's brother-like friend, Delita Hyral. Ramza wondered what could Delita want with him. Delita was here for a simple reason, he was delivering a message.

"Delita!" Ramza said in suprise. "Why are you here?" he asked. Delita approached Ramza and said. "Don't take our information network too lightly." Delita replied. "'Our'?" Ramza questioned. "Go back to Igros, for your own sake." Delita told him. "It's healthier to keep your nose out of certain things like Princesses and stones." Delita replied. Ramza's interest peeked. "Delita, what do you mean?" he asked.

Delita decided to point out a good point. "Rescuing the Princess only solves one problem." Delita said. "But I can save her from all of them." he added. Ramza wanted to know what was going on. "What do you mean?" he asked "I don't understand." he added. Delita turned his back to leave and said "The best ways don't always lead to the best results.". Not one to leave Ramza in the dark, he told Ramza what he meant. "You can't save her no matter what." Delita said "Remember that." he added.

Just he started to leave, Ramza had stopped him. "Wait, Delita." he said. "What are you trying to do?" he asked as Delita turned around. "Larg, Goltana, your brothers, everyone..." he said as he face Ramza. "Haven't noticed they're all swept up in the same flow." He told the Beoulve. "I'm just going against it. That's all..." He added. "I'll see you again, if we live that long." Delita said as he left. Ramza was left at the port thinking of what Delita told him. "Delita..." He said.

After Delita had left, Ramza had steeled himself to storm Lionel castle once more. The troops had went outside of town and began to train. To prepare for whatever Dralcau would have waiting for them.

In Lionel Castle.

In the meeting room of the old castle, we find Bart Rudvich, the Dark Knight, Gafgarion and the Cardinal, Draclau. "You're using the princess as bait to get the stone back?" The Dark Knight asked, trying to understand things. "That's not something a holyman would do." he said. "Bastard!" Rudvich interjected. "Things would be fine if you hadn't let them escape!" he aded. "There were some mistakes, but it wasn't my fault!" Gafgarion said in defense. Draclau chose to make himself be heard. "Enough, Rudvich." he said. "I'll return Ovelia to Dycedarg as promised." He told the two in front of him. "It was our intention, too." he added. "But don't you need to get rid of those who know about the kidnapping?" He asked. "The thief who stole the stone is with them." Draclau said. "You can catch them all by using the Princess as bait. 2 birds with one stone." he advised. "Exactly." Gafgarion agreed.

Gafgarion got a little worried. "But what if...?" he questioned. "You are being weak." Draclau stated. "'Careful' is more like it." the Dark Knight countered. "You've got to be careful on a battlefield." He added. "All right, I'll make sure you're protected." Draclau replied. "Also, we'll prepare bait just in case." he added. "Good. The woman will make perfect bait." He said. "I'll get rid of them. I'm more reliable than him!" The Dark Knight said as he pointed to Rudvich.

"How dare you!" said Rudvich insulted. "Fine. I'll leave it to you." Draclau said. "Are you serious?" Rudvich asked. "Don't let me down, Gafgarion." The cardinal ordered. "No problem. I"ll even get the stone back!" Gafgarion said assuring Draclau. Gafgarion had stepped out of the room, leaving only Draclau and Rudvich.

"Why him...?" asked Bart. Draclau got out of his seat and turned to face Bart. "You failed enough. Now you must take responibility..." he said. Rudvich was wondering what was going on. "W, What...?" he asked. The Cardinal slowly walked towards him, causing Bart to back up into a corner with no where to go. Draclau executed Bart by running him through.

The next day had came and led Ramza and his troops to Bariaus Valley, they were about to leave until they heard footsteps. Ramza had seen a woman being chased by Knights. The woman looked very familiar to Ramza. Then it hit him, The woman was Agrias!

From what he saw, she was running for her life. "Where are you? Don't try to escape!!" An man's voice said. Agrias turned to look at her pursuers. "So here you are..." said the Lionel Knight that had tracked her down. He then whistled for help, which came in the form of another Knight, two Wizards, and two Archers. "Give yourself up!" he ordered.

Ramza had seen enough and ran into view. "What!?" asked the Knight. This caused Agrias to turn around and see Ramza. "I'm protecting Agrias! Geronimo!" He yelled. The battle had began as the soldiers on both sides began moving to make attacks on each other. "Ramza! Why are you here!?" Agrias asked. She was relieved in seeing Ramza, but was suprised as well. "I was going to attack the castle flank to save you." Ramza replied. "But why are you here?" he asked. "The Cardinal secretly plotted with Larg from the start!" she replied. "We tried to escape, but only the Princess got caught!!" she added. "I couldn't save her. They're about to execute her. We must hurry!!" she said worried about the Princess.

Ramza wanted to tell her of his feelings, but now was not the time. "First, we must get rid of them somehow..." Ramza said. Pints upon pints of blood was spilt until one of the Knights tried to strike Agrias from behind. Ramza had tapped into his Elemental Knight powers to save his beloved holy knight. "Powers of Darkness, grant me the strength to protect those valuable to me, Dark Blade!!" Ramza chanted as his sword gathered dark energy. As soon as the attack was ready, Ramza had let it loose. The knight that had attacked Agrias had turned around just in time to get his head lobbed clean off his shoulders.

The other enemies stopped in fear of what the Beoulve just did to their teammate. The Cardinal never told them of that power. But then again, the Cardinal never knew of that power. After the battle was finished Ramza ran over to Agrias and checked her wounds. "Are you all right, Agrias?" he asked. "Yes, I'm alright, but we must hurry!" she said. "She's going to be executed at the Golgorand Execution Site. Let's hurry!" she added. "Yes, let's go!" Ramza agreed.

Camp was quickly set. The priestess use her white magic and the chemist used his medcine to heal injuries. After the priest cleared Agrias, Ramza had asked for entry into her tent. which she gladly permitted. "Agrias, I have...something to...tell you." he said. Ramza Beoulve, member of the great family of Knights, a strong warrior was having trouble tell a woman how he felt about her. He had trouble, but he was determined. "What is it, Ramza?" she asked with great interest. "Agrias, when we first met, I thought that you were a very beautiful, smart and determined woman." he was doing it. "When I met you, I began to fall in love with you." he added. "Agrias Oaks, I, Ramza Beoulve, am in love with you." he said with his face as red as a tomato.

Agrias had just heard Ramza confess his love for her. She then thought back to when they were going to Lionel Castle for the first time, what Ovelia had told her. The Princess had told her tell Ramza how she felt about him when the time was right. And to her knowledge, that time was now. she had sat up, cleared her throat, and looked Ramza in the eyes and spoke her feelings.

"Ramza, I'm an warrior of God. God may have my undying belief, but you now have my heart." She said. When I first saw you, i thought that you were a just pretty boy, that you would never pick up a sword." she admitted. "But you suprised me when fought to protect the Princess from Gafgarion, and taking that shot with that arrow that was meant for me." she added. "You have proved two things to me." she stated.

She stood face to face to Ramza. "One, that when needed, you would fight for noble reasons." she said. "Two, that you fight for life." she told him. "In my view, Ramza, You have won my heart and love for all time." Ramza had a smile on his face as his and Agrias' faces came closer and closer to each other. Closer until their lips had locked in a loved-filled kiss. Unknown to the new couple, they were being watched by Mustadio, Lavian and Alicia.

The next day, they had made it to the execution site. just in time to see the Princess getting ready to die. They had made their presence known only to find themselves caught in trap. All the warriors but one were easliy dsipatched. The one that remained was the Dark Knight, Gafgarion. He had used his Night and Dark sword attacks on Ramza. But the only thing that happened was Ramza absorbed the attacks and made them his own. After having his weapon, the Blood sword, stolen, Gafgarion retreated to safety, back at Lionel castle.

Among the bodies, were weapons and items that could be used or sold for money. Ramza and Agrias both came to same conculsion, the Princess must be at Lionel Castle. Ramza and his troops had set up camp and rested up. They were going to storm the Castle, save Ovelia and make Draclau pay for betraying them.

Two days later, the plan was simple. Ramza would open the gate from inside the castle. This would let him and his troops storm the castle in suprise. However, someone had something else in mind. Ramza wasn't expecting to face him for a long while, but Gafgarion was intent on killing him. "Not so fast!" said Gafgarion as anger in his voice. Twice he had been defeated by a kid, as far as he was concerned. "You got in all right, but you didn't notice an ambush." Gafgarion said as he snaped his fingers to called for his dogs of warriors. "Damn!" Ramza cursed.

Ramza turned his attention back Gafgarion as the Dark Knight spoke up. "Ramza! It's me you must fight with!" he said as he drew his sword. "En garde!!" he added. While dealing with a mad Dark Knight, Ramza's forces were getting mobbed. Ramza had to make the fight with Gafgarion quick so he could help his group. After two Thunder Blade attacks, Gafgarion finally fell at Ramza's feet. "Ugnn...is this...the end?" asked Gafgarion as he laid in front of Ramza. "Goodbye, Gafgarion..." said Ramza as he crushed Gafgarion's head with his foot.

With the Dark knight dead, Ramza could finally open the gate, so he could help his friends. Ramza had arrived to find his forces had done with very nicely without him. Ramza had smacked himself in the head. He knew they would, since they were led by Agrias. "We must save the Princess before reinforcements arrive!" he said ushering his forces into the castle. That night would be the end of the Cardinal Draclau.

Later, Ramza led his troops into the main hall of Lionel. There Ramza came face to face with the man who caused his lady Agrias pain and Ramza was intent on making Draclau pay. "Gafgarion is not as good as he says...or was it bad luck?" the Cardinal asked. "Anyhow, you're good. You have Beoulve blood in your veins. Even if you are a bastard." he added. Draclau began to wak towards Ramza and his allies. "But, I don't need your interference any more." Draclau said. "Leave the stone here. If you resist, i'll show no mercy..." he commanded.

Ramza and Agrias looked at Draclau with disgust. "Where is Princess Ovelia?" Ramza asked. "Why must you save her?" Draclau asked. "You deserted the Beoulves. What can you change by yourself?" he asked. "Don't waste energy. Without power, nothing can be achieved...You're powerless." Draclau said. "Where's the Princess!!" Ramza asked in anger and rage. His elemental powers growing from within his body.

That was his trump card, he knew Draclau knew nothing of his recently discovered powers. And combine that with Agrias' holy powers, they stood a chance of taken The Cardinal down. "She's not here. She left for Zeltennia" Draclau stated. "She chose our help over yours." Draclau said with a smirk. "That's a lie!!" Ramza argued. "She has began to think for herself." the Cardinal said. "She felt unsure of you and chose us for obvious reasons to take the throne." he added. "Why don't you join us? You want to get the best of your brothers' sails, right?" Draclau asked. "We care about the world, too. How about it?" he offered.

"I don't want to change the world!" Ramza stated. "I just can't allow people to suffer and die because of some elitist's ideas." he added. "Change the world? you think anyone really can? I'm not that reckless!!" Ramza said. Draclau had started to laugh at this point in the conversation. This puzzled Ramza to no end.

"Ha, ha, ha...You're the one hoilding the stone." Draclau stated. "You can change not only the world, but the truth of everything with its power. Since you don't seem to understand, let me show you." He said as pulled the stone out of his pocket and invoked it's power. A errie red light began to glow and when the light cleared, there stood an unusually powerful monster. This monster was known as the Tainted King, Queklain.

"Hya, ha, ha! How about that? Suprised?" asked Draclau turned Queklain. "Now, let me have my fun. Let me hear your screams, and suffering death cries!" said the Tainted King. He began to walk towards Ramza and his troops casting spells like Nightmare and Bio. Due to his Bio3 spell, all seem lost for Ramza and his group until Ramza and Agrias decided to combine attacks.

Ramza fired off an Night Sword attack. At the same time, Agrias let a Stasis Sword attack loose. Before the attacks connected, they came to be one attack. Queklain had been struck by the attack, but it looked like it had no effect. Queklain had knocked Ramza out and was about to deliver the final blow to Agrias. Just as his hand came near her face, an few beams of light and dark energy came out of the Impure King. "I'm immortal...how can I be losing...?" he Questioned. "It's impossible. I can't die until he resurrects..." said Queklain just before he blew up like a bomb. All that was left of him was the zodiac stone, Scorpio. Unkown to Ramza and his friends, this was just beginning.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ramza's Holy love

by

Swordsman of Darkness

Diaclaimer: Check chapter 1.

Chapter 3

It had a few months since Draclau's defeat at the hands of Ramza and Agrias. They along with Mustadio, had witnessed the beginning of the conflict known as the Lion War. Something about this war getting to Ramza. Mustadio and Agrias could see that in their leader's eyes. Ramza had seen that this war would bring nothing but pain and distrust for the Royal Family.

Ramza decided to end this war as soon as possible. His course of action to visit his brother, Zalbag. When Ramza heard of the war for who would be the next ruler would be, He figured that Zalbag, being the leader of the Hokuten, under Dycedarg and Prince Larg, would be in the Royal captial, Lesalia.

Ramza was hoping that his older brother would help him reveal who is the true enemy and have sides focus on defeating this new foe, but the odds of that was slim at best. Ramza chose to have his soldiers train, so they could be ready for any enemy that came across. His warriors had learned some new skills that could help them.

Ramza, Agrias and Mustadio had grown stronger than their followers. Ramza was now an Lancer or Dragon Knight. When he stormed Lionel Castle, He was in the stages of mastering his Knight abilities, Ramza still trained to get a better handle on his Elemental Knight skills.

Agrias also improved her skills. She had learned a new Holy Sword move called Crush Punch. This move could kill an enemy upon impact, if the user was lucky. She also learned some counter, reaction and movement skills.

Mustadio had chose to take up being a chemist after mastering his Engineer skills. Ever since he joined Ramza, his aim had became deadly. His skill with a gun had earned him the nickname of 'Hawkeye'. He had became the sniper of Ramza's group. No matter who or what was his target, his shots would always connect.

After their training was complete, Ramza and crew had stopped in Dorter Trade City to stock up on supplies and upgraded their equipment. Once they were ready to go, They headed north, towards the sand trap known as Zeklaus Desert. It was going to be a long trip through the desert. The geomancer of the group had discovered a shack that they could use to wait the sand storm out.

Once inside, Ramza began to have memories of the time when He, Delita and that corrupt noble Algus had saved Marquis Elmdor. Agrias had seen the look in her love's eyes and decided to comfort him. After a chat with his love, Ramza had went to sleep with Agrias in his arms.

The next morning, the sand storm had stopped. Ramza had everyone organize everything and move out. Their next stop was the town called Goland Coal City. Unknown to Ramza, he was going to meet someone who would help him try to end the war at certain points in the war.

The name of this person who was going to help him was Olan Durai. He is the magician of of the Nanten Knights. He is the right hand man of his step father, "Thunder God" Cid a.k.a. Orlandu. His real father died in the fifty year war and he was raised by Cid ever since. The meeting between these two honorable warriors is a meeting of destiny.

On the outskirts of the Coal City, was an shack that was being used as an thieves' hideout. Olan was on the roof, when he heard a roar. "Where! Where did he run?" the voice of a man yelled. Olan had walked to the other side of the roof, alerting the thieves to his presence. "Up there! On the roof!!" another roar said. Afterward, Olan had caught sight of several thieves circling the shack. "Surrounded..." Olan said to himself. The head thief had climbed onto the roof and confronted Olan. "I don't know who you are. Too bad you stumbled on us." he said. Olan decided to be funny and said "Next time time put a sign outside saying "Thieves' hideout"." as he took a small step back.

The thief chuckled a bit "Hya, ha! Damn blabbermouth. Now give yourself up." he ordered. They heard footsteps coming towards them, they looked in the direction of the sound, to see Ramza and his warriors. Ramza had looked up to see what was happening in front of him. "Something weird's going on in here..." he stated. The head thief started to get angry. "We have many visitors today. Let's get them all together!" he shouted to his men.

The battle was short and sweet thanks to Olan's Gravity Stop attack. Because of it, Ramza, Agrias and Mustadio were able to pick off foes using Elemental and Holy Sword attacks. Not mention, Mustadio provided cover for Olan. After the battle, things got real quiet, real fast. Ramza's priestess had checked the extent of Olan's injuries with help from the chemists.

Ramza had decided to find out what was going on before he showed up, by talking to Olan. "Are you all right?" Ramza asked. Olan nodded and said "Thank you for saving me. My name is Olan Durai. What's yours?" he asked. "Ramza Beoulve" the blonde had replied. Olan was suprised, Ramza had thought something was wrong. Olan had quickly stated that it was nothing. "Where are you going anyway?" Olan asked. "To Lesalia. If you're that way we could go along." Ramza had told him. "Too bad, I'm going the other way. Thanks for the offer." Olan replied. "Well be careful." Ramza advised. "You too." Olan retorted. Olan held out his hand in friendship, which Ramza gladly took and shaken. As Olan started to leave, he stopped and turned back to Ramza. "I'll see you later. Stay alive, till then." Olan said. "Oh, uh, yeah.." Ramza replied. Olan had turned around the corner of the shack and left. Ramza and his warriors also left, to continue heading to Lesalia.

Ramza had arrived at Lesalia a day later. He found his brother, Zalbag in an Hokuten library, reading a book. "What's wrong? Why aren't you sitting?" Zalbag asked, not taking his eyes of of the book. He then turned his attention to Ramza. "I was suprised to know you're Lesalia." he said. "Alma's here, too. See her before you go." he added. Ramza finally chose to talk. "Brother.." Ramza said. "What?" Zalbag replied. "Can you stop the war?" he asked. "Don't be ridiculous!" Zalbag replied.

Ramza didn't stop asking questions about the war. "What's the purpose?" He asked "Beoulves have fought to protect the people, not royalty." he said. "But now, they're fighting for self-interest..." Ramza stated. "You don't know anything!" Zalbag yelled. "You don't understand, brother! This battle's someone's plot! Someone's using Larg and Goltana!!" Ramza countered.

That had caught Zalbag's interest. "Using...? What are you talking about?" Zalbag asked. "I dont know much either..." Ramza admitted. "Dycedarg tried to kidnap the Princess to keep Goltana from the throne." he stated. "But someone took the Princess to Goltana." he added. "If she was killed then, Goltana would be killed as a traitor." Ramza said.

"Dycedarg planned the kidnap?" Zalbag asked outraged. "Ramza! You're saying your own brother came up with such a plot!?" Zalbag asked in fury. "Don't you know anything?" Ramza asked. "You fool!!" Zalbag yelled. "Don't you trust your flesh?" he asked. "Get out! Go back to Igros!!" Zalbag ordered. "Don't you believe me?!" Ramza asked. "How am I supposed to believe an irreverent kid like you!" Zalbag stated. "I've cared about you being my half brother but, after all, bad blood is bad blood. Not suitable for a Beoulve!" Zalbag said. "...Zalbag..." Ramza said stunned. Just then, a Hokuten Knight came into the room looking for Zalbag. "Your Excellency! I was told 'T.G. Cid' broke through Doguola Pass!" the knight stated.

This suprised Zalbag. "What!? I thought they were at Bethla! We'll have an assembly! Tell everyone to join!! I'll be there, too!!" Zalbag ordered. "Yes, sir!" the knight replied. Zalbag left the room leaving Ramza alone.

Ramza and his warriors headed out the back gate of Lesalia Castle. "Ramza, wait!" Alma yelled. Ramza had turned to see Alma coming towards him. "Alma..." Ramza said. "You were going to leave without telling me?" she asked. "I hate goodbyes..." he stated. "You won't be back, will you?" she asked. "Delita is alive." Ramza said. "What?" Alma asked in shock. "Delita helped kidnap the Princess." he stated. "What does all this mean?" she asked.

Ramza turned his head to side. "I thought he joined Goltana to get back at us... But he seems to be involved more with someone else. Someone other than Delita saved the Princess from being killed for some scheme." Ramza said. "Is it true Dycedarg was involved in the kidnapping?" Alma asked. "Yes." Ramza replied. "I'm sure he had his reasons, but I don't know them." Ramza told her. "So Teta... Is Teta...?" she asked in sadness. "Yes..." Ramza told her.

Alma broke down and cried. "Alma please listen carfully. I don't know who's behind Delita, but he's dangerous. Taking advantage of the war to achieve something vicious." Ramza stated. "Is Delita party to the plot?" Alma asked out of concern. "I don't know." Ramza said in confusion. "He seemed to have his own ideas about things though..." he replied. "You're fighting against them?" his sister asked. Ramza remained silent. "I'll go with you" she said with conviction. "Are you out of your mind?" Of course not!!" Ramza said "I want to prove what you you're saying is true!" Alma said. "No, no." Ramza repeated. "I don't want to see another Teta!!" she replied. "Alma..." Ramza said worried.

Suddenly an voice came out of nowhere. "Ramza Beoulve, aren't you?" the voice asked. Out of nowhere came a fat man dressed in holy garbs. "I'm Zalmo Lusnada, Heresy Examiner!" said the man as he introduced himself. "I order you to appear at a heresy hearing on suspicion of murder and heresy!" the man ordered. "You will follow us! Any resistance will force us to execute you immediately!" he added. He didn't came alone, with him, were a few knights and monks.

"Heresy examiner!?" Ramza asked wondering what they could want with him. "Run! Brother!!" Alma asked of her brother. "I won't let you! Get him! Kill the 'heretic'!" he ordered of his followers. The battle was tough, especially for Ramza and Agrias. Any follower they killed, Zalmo resurrected on the spot. This would prove to be Zalmo's undoing. It was just buying time for Mustadio to shoot the holy man.

"Opposing us is the same as blasphemy! It's not too late! Repent! And you life will be saved." Zalmo said trying to make Ramza stop fighting. "Why am I an 'heretic'?" Ramza asked, stalling him. "I haven't done anything." he added. "Don't be coy! You killed Draclau and took the holy stone to gave it to a demon!" Zalmo accused. "That's a false charge!" Ramza argued. "It was an 'evil stone' with vicious power, not like the legend. Further, The Cardinal became the legendary 'Lucavi' with it's evil power!!" Ramza replied. "It's true" Agrias yelled. "You dare to hurt him too?" the holy man replied. "Oh.. for shame! You are a disgrace to the Beoulve name." Zalmo retorted. Lusnada had signed his own death wish, by insulting the Beoulve name. "And don't think your part will go unpunished, Agrias!" Zalmo warned her. "For assisting in Draclau's murder, you will be judged as well." he said. That did it, Ramza's elemental powers went off. Ramza had rocks cover his blade for an attack aimed at Zalmo. "Earth Slash!!" Ramza yelled as rock-formed blades rained down upon Zalmo. "You 'heretics' don't fear God!! I'll fix you!" Zalmo said as he got up injured. and teleported away taking his soldiers with him.

After the battle was over, Ramza and Agrias ran to each to make sure other was not injured. Alma had noticed and smiled, happy that her brother had found someone to love. She then came over to them and checked Ramza. "Are you all right?" she asked. "Yeah...so we're both OK. How'd the examiner find out about the Holy Stone" Ramza asked as he and Agrias held each other close. "Maybe it was somebody behind Delita or Glabados Church? But why would the church..?" he asked.

The words 'Holy Stone' had caught Alma's ear. "Holy Stone? you mean the legenary Holy Stone?" she asked. Ramza nodded. "It really exists? Then, maybe I've seen it.." she said. Ramza was caught by suprise. "What!? Where?" he asked of his sister. "Promise to take me with you?" she asked. Ramza turned his back to her. "Don't be ridiculous. You'd have a terrible time!" he trying to discourage her. "No! I won't take you!" He said. "Ok, then I won't tell you!" she said as she turned her back. "Come on, don't play games. You might get killed!" he replied. "It may be too late already. Because you disobeyed him." she said. "By now I'm probably a heretic, a fugitive like you." she added. "Dycedarg may desert me to protect beoulve..." Alma said out of fear. "He's capable of that." Ramza agreed. "No, it's too dangerous. Explain it to Zalbag and get permission from the church!" Ramza told his sister.

"I saw it at Orbonne Monastery. Yes... a crystal with a craved Virgo crest." she told Ramza. "Virgo... Before it passes into their hands... Thanks for telling me. Now, go back to Zalbag!" Ramza told. Alma wore a smile as she looked at Ramza. "How do you plan to get into Orbonne?" she asked. "You're a 'heretic'. You can't go into a monastery of Glabados. There's no way." Alma said. "Uh..." Ramza replied. He had never known that little fact. "See? You DO need me, don't you?" she teased. Ramza gave up at that point. "Only as far as Orbonne, all right? then you go back." he said. "...alright." Alma said as she agree to the terms. "Promise me!" Ramza said, wanting to play no games.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ramza's Holy love

by

Swordsman of Darkness

Diaclaimer: see chapter 1.

Chapter 4

Ramza could not believe what was happening to him. First, he finds out that he has been charged for evil deeds that never happened. Second, He was labeled as an heretic. Finally, he was taking his sister, Alma, and may be putting her in danger. What was it for? an Holy stone?

Ramza hoped to get into the Monastery, find the Virgo Stone and get out before any thing happened. However, life can be very cruel at times. The sight at the monastery woulf be proof of that. Ramza, Alma Agrias, Mustadio and their soldiers had arrived at the monastery. At first, it was very quiet, it had looked like no one was was here.

Ramza remembered that Alma said that the stone was in the underground library, so he led the way there. It had seem that things would be very easy, until Ramza and company turned around an corner that would take them underground. When they did, they saw the sight of the bodies of dead priests and priestesses. One body had stood out from the rest, Alma was the first to notice. "Simon!!" Alma yelled.

She ran over to the old priest and help him up. "Please answer me!!" She begged. Simon rose and looked Alma in the eyes. "U, ugh...Alma...Why...are you...here?" he asked in a weakened state. "What happened?" Alma asked in a worried tone. "It's dangerous...here. Hurry...run." The elder priest said. "They...came for the Holy Stone 'Virgo'..." he added. Those words caught Ramza's ears. "Holy Stone!? Then Alma was right..." Ramza said as his priestess went to tend to Simon.

"The stone's been a royal treasure for generations..." He said. "When Princess Ovelia came here, they gave it to us as proof of her status." He stated. "Who are 'they'? Who's trying to get the stone?" Ramza asked hoping to shed some light on this new enemy. "You're Alma's older brother Ramza, aren't you?" Simon asked. Ramza gave a simple nod. "Don't get any more involved. You'll be killed..." Simon advised.

Suddenly a voice was heard from below. "Where is the Holy Stone?" asked the first voice. "Wait! It must be here somewhrere! Look for it!" another voice ordered. "We can go underground from here. Let's go!!" the third voice said. Ramza had stood up and readied himself for battle. "I'm a fugitive, branded by the church as a 'heretic'." Ramza stated. "Is it because of the stone? Please tell me. Who are they?" Ramza asked of Simon.

The old priest looked at Ramza and told him the truth. "High Priest and his sect are trying to regain power." He answered. "First, they're reducing Larg and Goltana's military power by causing in-fighting." He replied. "If the war drags on, it not only reduces their power, but trust in the royal famliy." Simon added. "What's the real reason for collecting the stones...and reviving the Zodiac Braves?" Ramza asked. "To gain the people's trust, of course." Simon told Ramza.

"But the Cardinal's already joined Lucavi. If it's only the stone's power, it'd be strong enough to replace the military." Ramza said. "Funeral wants that power?" Ramza asked "There must be another reason." Agrias said. "You're different from your brothers. More like Balbanes." Simon praised. "Perhaps you might be able to detroy their ambition." Simon said.

Ramza went over to stairs stopped before going down. "You stay here. I'll go after them." Ramza ordered of Alma. "I'll go with you!" Alma said as rose from her spot next to Simon. "We can't leave Simon alone. Hide in a safe place!" Ramza told his sister. "...Ok, I will." She replied. Ramza turned around and gave her one of the stones that he was carrying. "Hold on to this stone, just in case." Ramza said. "If I don't come back, make sure to throw it in Burgosa Sea. Ok?" Ramza ordered.

"I regret I can't help you." Alma said as she was helping Simon to his feet. "I wish I were born a man..." She added. "Don't be silly. Other than my warriors, Agrias and Mustadio, You're the only one I trust." Ramza said. "Brother..." Alma said response. "Take care of Simon!" Ramza said as he led his troops into the underground library.

On the second floor of the underground book, Ramza and his troops caught sight of few soldiers. One stood out among the rest. Ramza didn't know his name, but he did see and hear what young man said. "You stay here! Understand!?" he ordered the group of soldiers. "Yes, sir!" said an Shrine knight wizard. Ramza then seen him go deeper and knew he had to follow. Ramza then gave his warriors the marching orders. "It's not over yet! Never give them the stone!" Ramza ordered.

The group of enemies was made up of three lancers, an chemist and two time mages. This group of enemies were small fries, were no match for the archer and summoner that Ramza had brought into battle with him, Agrias and Mustadio. Anyone who was lucky enough to avoid gettiong hit arrows wasn't so lucky when it came to the summoner. Charge shots and Summon monsters ended this before it even began.

Ramza led his warriors to the next floor, but before they got thru the doorway leading to the next floor, they heard the voice of the young man they had seen eariler. "Wow! Is this 'Virgo'? How beautiful!!" The young man said. "Underground! Let's go!" Ramza ordered. Each soldier ran for the next floor hoping to get the stone.

On the third floor, The young man was waiting for Ramza and his forces. He came ready to play with a force of his own. Which was made up of three knights, two archers and a summoner. I didn't expect you to find us here! But, just in time." the man said. "Heretic Ramza, hand us the stone!" he ordered. "No, why don't you give me yours?" Ramza asked. "Do as I say and I'll let you live!" Ramza said. "You think you can beat us?! Then I'll take it by force!" said the man known as Izlude.

This battle tested Ramza and Agrias' abilities. They had never face a Temple Knight like Izlude before. Ramza and Agrias were getting injured and Mustadio couldn't get a good shot on Izlude. The Archer and Summoner were able to get rid of his followers with no problem. "Why do you go against us, Ramza?" Izlude asked. "Though you're a Beoulve, you don't obey your brothers. Why?" he asked again. "It's because I'm a Beoulve that I don't obey them!" Ramza replied. "The name shouldn't be used for self-gain, but rather for divine 'justice'!" he added. "During the War, my father fought and died to save the people from invasion...Beoulve must not fight for a defunct royal family, but only for Noble rights!" Ramza stated.

"Then, let's fight together! Our goals are the same!" Izlude said. "Listen well, Ramza!" Izlude suggested. The Temple Knight then went into plan that the church wanted a world where people were all equal, or as he called it St. Ajora's ideal world. His rant also went into hoe the people don't trust the nobles or the royal family and saying that something must be done or all is lost. Ramza was not stupid, he was not going to buy into that rubbish. Ramza chose ignore Izlude and combined an attack with Agrias. Their attack was an blade of fire laced with holy energy. It almost burned Izlude's clothes to ash. "Damn! I refuse to acknowledge his power!!" Izlude shouted as he was on knees. "I can't die...I must bring the stone back!" he added. "Ramza, The next time I see you, will be your last! Remember!" Izlude said as teleported away from battle. "Wait Izlude!!" Ramza shouted, but it was too late, Izlude was gone.

Ramza and his warriors were heading back to the first floor, unknown to them that Alma had found by Izlude. That wasn't the worst news, Ramza would have a meeting or a blast from the past in the form of Wiegraf. "No! Let go!" Alma yelled, but Izlude didn't loosen his grip. "Izlude, leave this to me! You gotta get out of here with that girl!" Wiegraf said. "You, come on this way!" Izlude said as he pulled her by her wrist. "Help me! Brother Ramza!" Alma yelled as she was pulled away. "Here's Ramza!" said Wiegraf as he heard footsteps. "It would be a fatal mistake to underestimate them! Don't let your guard down!!" The white Knight ordered of his troops.

"...Miluda, finally, i can avenge your death!" said Wiegraf as he readied his sword. Ramza was beyond shocked to see Wiegraf. "Wiegraf!! You're still alive!!" Ramza said stunned. "Been a long time, Ramza. Glad to see you again!!" Wiegraf said being funny. "You've become a dog for the church and have forsaken your ideals!" Ramza said. "You don't understand how hard it is to fulfill your ideal." Wiegraf said. "Even if your ideal is great, it's just a dream if you can't fulfill it!" he added. "So how can you fulfill it? You need power! That's the politics of the world!" the White Knight said as he looked down on Ramza.

"I can see it clearly now! you can't fulfill your dreams without power!" he said. "You say I'm a dirty dog of the church! Go ahead!! I don't care!" He added. "You can despise me, but I'll be laughing at the end you'll all submit to me!" Wiegraf roared. Ramza wanted to end this battle quick, so he dug deep in his arsenal and launched a powerful Tornado Blade attack that brought Wiegraf to his knees.

He looked up into Ramza's face with hatred in the fact that he had lost to Ramza. "Ouh... No, I won't lose...!" Wiegraf said. "I'm...a member..of Zodiac Braves...with 'Aries'... I... can't... lose... like this!" he stated as teleported to safety. "Where are you! Wiegraf!!" Ramza yelled as he search for the White Knight.

He then chose to look outside. Ramza came out of the Monastery to see Wiegraf lying in a pool of his blood and Izlude on a chocbo. "Are you OK? Wiegraf" Izlude asked worried. "Don't worry...about me... Just...go!" Wiegraf instructed. "Alma!" Ramza shouted as he saw Alma on Izlude's chocbo out cold. "Go...Izlude..." Wiegraf said. "Sorry, Wiegraf!!" Izlude said as he rode off with Alma as his captive. "Wait! Izlude!!" Ramza yelled.

"Goho!" Wiegraf grunted. "Damn...I can't die here. I can't face my dead allies without avenging Miluda.." he stated. "No...I don't want to die..." Wiegraf said as he dropped the stone. "Holder of the Holy Stone... Promise me.." said the Aries stone. "What...?" Ramza asked stunned. "The stone...Spoke...?" he added. "Holder of the Holy Stone... Promise me... Your spirit will unite with my flesh to live forever." said the stone.

"Is this the stone's secret?" Wiegraf asked. "Your despair and resentment called me... now promise.." The stone replied. "No! Wiegraf!! Don't open that!!" yelled Ramza, but his words fell on deaf ears. "Help...me..." Wiegraf said. "I am Velius.. the devil. Your wish is granted." the stone said before giving Wiegraf it's power, turning him into the warlord, Velius. "This is the stone's power!" said Velius. "Wiegraf...!" Ramza called out. Velius turned to face him. "Ramza, its power is magnificent!" Velius said. "No, not just the power centuries of knowledge ingrained into my brain." Velius told Ramza. Ramza readied his sword for battle, but Velius had something else in mind. "Hya, ha...easy...save some for later...!" Velius bellowed. "Hya, ha...superb...Superb power..." Velius added before teleporting to another location.

Simon had came out just as Ramza turned around. "Simon! can you hear me...?" Ramza asked. "H,here..." Simon said as handed Ramza an item. "What is this book?" Ramza asked. "Germonik, a desciple of St Ajora wrote it... It had been missing...til I found it in the undergound library... It explains in detail about the Zodiac Brave Story..." He said. "Please don't try to talk!" Ramza yelled. "That's all right... I'm a sinner...I knew of the church's wrongdoing... but said nothing... You can bring them to jutice with book!" Simon said. "You can bring Alma back with this book..." He added. "Simon!!" Ramza yelled as Simon was closing in on death. "Whew, now I can finally rest. Take care of the rest... Ramza... You're just like Balbanes... when he was young." Simon said as he closed his eye for the last time in his life. "Simon!!" Ramza yelled as the rain continued to fall.

After giving Simon a proper burial, Ramza and Agrias began to read the book that Simon had gave them. The book was unable to be read at first, until Ramza found something written in the language known "Ikoku". Ramza and Agrias had found two different samples of ink. one was dry, as if they were written years ago. The other sample was fresh. Ramza realized that Simon had been translating the book.

The book written by a disciple who betrayed St. Ajora by selling him out to Yudora Empire. As Ramza and Agrias read on, they discovered the book of was keeping track of the human Ajora. Not the son of God. The book went on to tell the story of the Zodiac Brave Legend and Germonik's betrayal for money. The St. Ajora in the scriptures' was completely different from the church wanted people to believe.

The book stated that as founder of a new religion, Ajora was viewed as an threat to the Empire of Yudora. The book also said that Ajora was really a spy for another country trying to gain information. The Yudora Empire had sent a spy of their to watch Ajora, and his name was Germonik.

Ramza and Agrias had came to a part of the book where notes they found, which turned out to be Simon's notes would help them understand a little bit better. One stated that when Simon worked for the church as an examiner, The High Priest and other examiners felt that if people read the book, they would hate the church because everything inside of it was true. After Ajora's death, they united him with God and hid facts that would have proved them wrong and false to make it appear to be true. The church even used the Zodiac Brave Story to pull it off. With the book in his hands, Ramza would prove to be the church's most powerful enemy.

Ramza and his warriors needed a place to rest, so he decided to go to Dorter. Once Ramza arrived in Dorter, he was stopped by a Exotic Wizard. "Heretic Ramza?" he asked. "Where is Alma?" Ramza asked getting ready for a fight. "If you want her back, come to Riovanes Castle." the wizard ordered. "But you must bring the 'Germonik Scriptures' given to you at the monastery." he added. Ramza was confused. "What does it mean to you?" he asked.

"Haven't you read it?" the Wizard asked. Ramza gave him a simple nod. "Return Alma, if you dont want the church's lies exposed!" Ramza ordered. "You're in position to demand anything. You have no choice." The Wizard said. He left with a final message. "You've been warned.". After the Wizard left, Ramza and his soldiers trained to get ready another fight with Wiegraf and his leader, should they be at Riovanes Castle.

End Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ramza's Holy love

by

Swordsman of Darkness

Diaclaimer: see chapter 1.

Chapter 5

Ramza and company had rest in Dorter, and began their march toward Riovanes Castle. When they had chosen to go through Zeklaus Desert, there was another sand storm. They had wait for three days to let up, only to fight their way through Bull demons, Grenades and some undead monsters.

They had arrived in Goland Coal City a day later. There were some change that had taken place since leaving Dorter. Boco, the chocobo that Ramza had saved in Araguay Woods, had given birth to two more chocobos. One was black, another was red. Upon their births, they had taken an liking to Agrias and Mustadio. The black chocobo had only Mustadio ride it, since it took a liking to the young engineer. The same had happened to Agrias and the red chocobo. Mustadio had chosen to name the black bird, Pierra. The name Marls was given to the red bird by Agrias.

They left the coal city after stocking up on weapons and supplies. They had went straight through Lesalia and approached Grog hill. When they arrived, they seen a number of soldiers that were standing there. While Ramza and his group didn't want to fight, the group of warriors had thought they were someone else. "Damn, what rotten luck, a persuit unit!" said a lead squire. 'These soldiers are deserters, and from the look of their clothes, I would say Nanten deserters' Agrias thought. "Are you a Nanten patrol?" Ramza had asked. "We're tired of fighting! We want to go home!" The squire said. "We'd rather be poor and covered with mud than this!" He added. "We're sick of killing! We want to return to our families!" He said.

"Wait! we're not after you!" Ramza said. "We have no desire to fight! Don't misunderstand!" The Beoulve added. The deserter didn't trust him. "Don't lie! You expect us to believe you?" The deserter asked. "Trying to get us off guard then kill us! well none of your tricks will work!" He said. Another desert had chosen to speak to his leader. "H, hey! He was on the wanted list!" the chemist said pointing to Ramza. The lead desert looked back. "Huh? ...So what?!" He asked. "It's him! The 'heretic'! You know!" The chemist replied. "If we bring him to them, they may let us off!!" he added. The lead deserter looked interested. "You mean...going back to the knights?" He asked.

The chemist readied his gun. "Getting a 'heretic's big. Like getting enemy brass!" The chemist said. "If we get him, they might give us a discharge, too." He added. The lead deserter was very interested at that point. "That's right...I know a guy discharged in a exchange." He said. "We can go home big!" the chemist said. "otherwise, we'll have to live in hiding as deserters!" He added.

The lead deserter was ready to fight. "Right! Let's catch him!" The lead ordered. "We can even kill him! He's a 'heretic', they'll execute him sooner or later." He stated. "We can go home by killing him! This is our last battle!!" He said to troops. Ramza shook his head, he would need to shed needless blood to pass. The battle was one-sided. Ramza has unleashed volley of elemental attacks. one element after another. Agrias had killed the thief and archer with an Split/Crush Punch combo. Mustadio had taken the two chemists out before they could heal anybody.

After the battle was finished, Mustadio and the archer had everybody set up while Agrias and the priestess took a look at the summoner's wounds. Ramza stood and prayed for their souls to find peace in death, as he regreted killing them. "I understand your lives are important...but, is that it?" Ramza asked as he, Rad and the chemist, buried the bodies in proper burials. That night, everyone had rested and slept peacefully.

The next morning, Ramza stood, facing north with one thought in his head. "I wonder what...father would've done?" Ramza asked himself about last night. Ramza and his group were about to leave until he heard footsteps. He turned to find a face he had seen before. "You're..." Ramza said in shock. What Ramza saw was five men. one of them was riding an chocobo. The face of the rider was very familiar ro Ramza. The rider was none other than Olan.

"We meet again." The tan-skinned man said. The other four men were knights that worked for Olan. "A Black Lion's crest... You're a Nanten?" Ramza asked. "So, you killed the deserters for us." Olan asked as he saw the graves of the deserters he was looking for. "I never thought a Beoulve would help us." he added. "Not because I wanted to." Ramza said he lowered his head. "I know. You didn't want to fight, right?" Olan asked. "Same here. I don't go after deserters because I want to. You know what I mean." Olan added. "You knew me..." Ramza stated.

Olan never took his eyes off Ramza. "I know, You were on the wanted list, As a dangerous 'heretic', what did you do?" Olan asked. "Are you going to try and catch me?" Ramza asked. Olan shook his head. "Why would I do that?" He asked. "Our job is to catch deserters. No need for us to be involved." he told Ramza. "But yor brothers are after you. Run before they come." Olan adivsed.

Ramza was confused about why the Nanten still fought. "Why do you continue to fight?" Ramza asked. "As long as your brothers point swords at us, it'll continue..." Olan replied. "So if Larg quits, Goltana would, too?" The Beoulve asked. "But that won't ever happen." Olan stated. "If you see Orlandu of Nanten, let me know." Ramza requested. "Some are using Larg and Goltana for 'gain'." Ramza told his friend. "We're in the palm of their hands...They're the real ones to beat." Ramza said. Olan had to know why would Ramza asked to speak with his father. "Why Orlandu?" Olan asked. "My father used to say he was his only friend..." Ramza said. "Orlandu's my father-in-law. I'll tell him that..." Olan replied. "Do you believe me?" Ramza asked.

Olan knew he could trust Ramza. "I don't know why they're trying to collect holy stones." Olan said. "If it's for the people, I won't interrupt." Olan added. "But if it's for self gain, Orlandu won't allow it. He'll promise to kill in the name of 'T.G. Cid'." Olan stated.

"Do you know of the High Priest's plot?" Ramza asked. "Yes, but there is no proof." Olan replied. "We're investigating it, but you may know better." Olan said. At this minute, Agrias came to Ramza's side, wondering what was keeping her love. "If we prove it, would you stop fighting?" Ramza asked. "Do you have proof?" Olan asked.

Ramza almost gave Olan the book that he had gotten from Simon, until Agrias stopped him. Olan and Ramza continued to talk for while until it was time to go. Olan started to leave until he stopped and looked back. "I must go, Ramza. Take care." Olan said. "Ramza, you're not alone! You have friends! Allies who'd risk their lives! I'm one of them!" Olan shouted. As Olan left, Ramza drew Agrias into a hug and held her close as she returned the gesture. Olan was right. Ramza did have friends. Agrias and Mustadio, along with Olan were some of them. "Thank you Olan." Ramza said as he and Agrias left to head to next destination.

Later that day, Ramza and company came to the town of Yardow Fort City. When they had arrived, they were a incident involving an young man and an young woman. "You know what you're saying?" he Exotic Wizard asked. The woman was his only sister, Rafa. "You're the one who doesn't." she said. "We're not tools. Tools for murder!" she added. "If we stay there, we'll be used as tools till we die!" she added. "Come on, Malak! Let's escape together!" she begged.

"Who helped us when we lost our parents in the war? If the grand Duke hadn't saved us, we'd starved..." Malak stated. "He cared about us...Now you're returning the favor with vengeance?" he said. "You've been deceived!" Rafa said. Barinten took advantage of the war and burned the village! Why? to get the family skills only our family knows." she added. "He burned a village to get my Heaven skill and your Hell skill! He killed our parents!! Don't you see?!" Rafa asked before she was slapped by her own brother.

"That's ridiculous!!" Malak said. "You know what he did! What he did to me!" Rafa said. "I KNOW you know!!" She yelled. "Don't say anymore! Otherwise, I..." Malak said before he was cut off by a Ninja. "So here you are, Malak. He'll be here soon." The Ninja said as more warriors came in to view. "I know. It's all set..." Malak replied. "Malak..." Rafa said. Ramza had seen enough. It was time to make himself known.

"Here he comes! Heretic Ramza!" The Ninja said. "Rafa!!" Malak yelled as his sister ran out of the fort walls. "Help!!" Rafa yelled. Ramza had his Samurai protect the woman with her life. "You! You're that man! You're supposed to be waiting at Riovanes Castle!" Ramza stated. "That was what the Grand Duke said!" Malak told Ramza. "I'll prove we can beat you without the Shrine Knights!" Malak said. "Damn, I hate retreating like this!" Malak said as Ramza had got him with sneak attack.

After Malak retreated, the rest of the warriors fell like weakings. While Mustadio took out the Summoners, Ramza and Agrias decided to team up. "Powers of Light." Agrias said. "Powers of Darkness." Ramza said. "Guide our blades to strike down our foes, Yin Yang Sword!!" The couple chanted. An blade of Dark and Holy energy striked the ninjas down upon impact. "Are you alright?" Ramza asked as the blood shed ended. "Y...yes...thank you..I...I..." Rafa replied. "If they return, we're trouble. Let's hide!" Ramza said. The group of warriors went underground to hide from anyone who might come looking for them.

In a underground cavern, Ramza, Agrias and Rafa began to chat about the problem. "Barinten wants only one thing. To be the king." Rafa said. "They call him the 'Weapon King' for making strong weapons and training many wizards." She added. "There is one who incites the Grand Duke is of the royal family." Ramza said "Yes, killing Larg and Goltana woul set the stage for him to become a regent..." Agrias stated. "Why do you keep fighting being branded a 'heretic'?" Rafa asked. "I think I know why. But nobody'll thank you for beating him." She added.

"I'm not fighting for thanks." Ramza said. "I'm fighting for honor and pride as a Beoulve." He added. "That's a lie...You're aren't that noble. You can't ignore injustice or evil in front of you." Rafa countered. "You flatter me. I'm not that good." Ramza said. "But what are you going to do? We must go to Riovanes to save Alma. But you barely escaped from there, right?" Agrias asked.

"I must get my brother out.." Rafa said. "Why are you two fighting?" Agrias asked. "We're Fifty Year War orphans. I'll never forget those days looking through garbage and dead bodies for food.." Rafa told the couple. "That's when Barinten saved us. I believed in God then." She added. "Barinten built orphanages for the war orphans." Ramza said. "But, he provided training to 'gifted' children to become professional assassins..." Agrias added. "You must be those children." Ramza said thinking of Rafa and her brother, Malak. "We, Galthanas, have 'secret skills' of the family... My Heaven skill and my brother's Hell skill. Those two skill differ from magic. Barinten wanted them, but the family elder refused him, So he burned the village. He decided if he couldn't have them, he would erase them from this world. He was probably excited when he found us among the orphans." Rafa explained.

"You tried to escape when you found out the truth." Ramza said. "We yearned for him to be like our real father... But even then..." Rafa said. Agrias had turned her head, when she heard a strange sound. "So this is where you were hiding?" asked Malak. "Malak!" Rafa said. Ramza and Agrias both readied their swords to fight, but seen a frog. It seem that Malak's voice was coming from the frog. "Listen, Ramza! Hurry to Riovanes Castle! Or your sister will be dead!" Malak threatened. "If you touch Alma, I'll show no mercy!" Ramza replied. "Rafa, you're coming, too! Resist and Ramza's sister'll die because of you!" said Malak's voice. "It's not fair! They have nothing to do with us!" Rafa replied. "This is not a warning... It's an order!!" Malak's voice said. Just then, the frog exploded.

"Let's go, Ramza!" Rafa said. "Sorry, Rafa! you had to do this because of us..." Ramza said. "It's not your fault. Don't worry." She replied. That night Ramza and group of warriors, accompanied by Rafa, left Riovanes. For the sole purpose of saving their loved one and ending this madness. Ramza and his warriors stocked up on items and weapons ready to storm Riovanes. Ramza, Mustadio, and Agrias got on their chocobos and was ready to go. Agrias had Marls let Rafa ride as well. The trip to the castle would take two days, they would have to pass through Yuguo Woods.

When they entered the woods, they were confronted by ghosts of warriors. The ghosts were made up of dead wizards and time mages, not to mention an Revnant, an Ghoul, and a Gust. "Those who died in the War haven't been able to rest." Rafa stated. "Return to the future life once again with affection left in this life." she added. Ramza, Agrias and Mustadio made short work of this battle. Ramza and Agrias were using Fire and Holy sword attacks. Mustadio was throwing Phoenix Downs to take out the undead enemies. When the battle was over, Ramza had a chill go down his spine as he was sure about one thing. "The spiritual forest... I never want to come back." he said. The group marched onward to Riovanes castle.

When they got there, they had noticed that the defenses were ready and waiting for Ramza and his company to show up. The defense force was lead by none other than Malak. "Malak, please stop! Let's go together!" Rafa begged of her brother. "You know what happens to traitors!" Malak replied. "You'll be chased by your ex-allies and killed." he said. "Even if you escape, you'll live your frightened. I'd never want to live like that! But the Grand duke promised to free us after this job!" he added. "Do you believe him?" Rafa questioned. "You know he's lying! If we don't escape now, we'll be his slaves for life!" Rafa told her brother.

Malak believed the Grand Duke's lies. "I trust him! We'll be free if we kill him and take the 'Germonik Scriptures'!" Malak said. The battle was set. Malak led the group of warriors that included three knights and three archers. "Where is Alma?" Ramza asked. "I can see you're worried about saving her. Just hand me the 'Germonik Scriptures' and I'll save you!" Malak offered. "Ramza, don't believe him! Barinten'll kill you both once he gets what he wants! Whatever you do, don't give him the scriptures to him!" Rafa said. "Your sister'll be safe only as long as you have the book!" she added.

Ramza had, just like in Yardow, caught Malak with a suprise hit. "Ugh...tough... My power is not good enough?!" Malak asked. He teleported to safety, but Rafa was intent on finding him. "Malak! Are you running away?" she asked as she follow him. After the sibling left, the knights fell like flies, thanks to Mustadio, an thief and a chemist of Ramza's warriors who were learning to shoot as good as Mustadio.

The archers however the problem for Ramza and Agrias. Arrows rained down on the couple non-stop. Ramza and Agrias had to keep moving to keep from getting hit. Until Mustadio fire round after round of shot to disrupt the archers. This allowed Ramza and Agrias to fire off some sword attacks. Cleaving the archers in two. After the battle was over, the castle gates opened. A knight came crawling out injured, "H..help... M...monster.." the knight said before passing out, dead. Ramza had a bad feeling about this, but entered anyway. "Rafa...Alma...Please be safe..." Ramza prayed as he lead his warriors inside of the castle.

Ramza had explored the hall of Riovanes to find dead bodies, but someone was waiting for Ramza. "What's this...?" Ramza asked puzzled. He looked around until he seen a man dressed in red and gold cloth with blonde hair. "There you are Ramza." Wiegraf said as he turned around. "Draw your sword, Ramza." Wiegraf ordered. Ramza did nothing. "What's wrong? if you don't, I will." He added. "How miserable you are..." Ramza said. "Giving your spirit to Lucavi just avenge yourself. If Miluda knew about this, she'd be very disappointed." Ramza stated.

Wiegraf laughed in a mocking manner. "Revenge? Ha! That's not what I'm after... I want far more than that. I don't give a damn about Miluda's murder. I want to bring 'chaos' into the world...to hear the screams of humans... But don't worry, Ramza. I'll kill you...myself!" Wiegraf said as he readied him self for battle. Ramza and Wiegraf traded blows until Ramza had started talking again. "The stones are evil... and so are the Zodiac Braves. The legend we believed in were all lies!" Ramza said.

Wiegraf laughed it off. "Hya, ha, ha, So much for 'God's miracle'. Governments falsify history only so it favors them." he stated. "But you can't blame them. Because people always hope for a 'miracle'. Endlessly complaining, lazy, nuisances...that's what the masses really are." he added. "Governments give the peoplewhat they want...and history repeats itself. Governments might as well have taken advantage of their insecurity...But then again, people are satisfied being used..." Wiegraf said. "'God' is nothing but an image created out of their insecurity. It's their fault for knowing they're comfortably numb, and not doing anything about it." Wiegraf told Ramza.

"And what about you?" Ramza asked. "Relying on miracles instead of beating your insecurites!" he added. "It's because humans are insecure that they rely on 'miracles'. Can you honestly say you're not, with any confidence?" Wiegraf asked. "I'm trying!" Ramza replied. "Then your efforts have come to an end." Wiegraf said as he charged at Ramza again.

Ramza had struck Wiegraf with critical blow that brought the white knight to his kness. "You've improved..." Wiegraf said he rose slowly. He teleported away to a unknown location leaving Ramza alone. "Running away? Wiegraf!!" Ramza shouted out. "Come out of there! Wiegraf!!" Ramza ordered. Wiegraf had teleported to the top of the stairs in the hall. "Let's have it out here..." Wiegraf said as he transformed into Velius using the Aries stone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Velius said. Agrias and Mustadio having heard the sounds of battle came running into the main hall with some help. Velius noticed "I see you have some help. Then I'll do the same. Come out loyal servants!" Velius said deciding to even the odds by calling forth some Archaic Demons. "Here I come Ramza! Let me show you the power of evil!" Velius said as he began to walk towards Ramza.

Ramza and Agrias took care of Velius while Mustadio and the two chemists handled the demons. Holy and Unholy attacks decided this match. As the demons cast their magic spells, they left them themselves open to shots from Mustadio and the two chemists. Ramza fired a Night Sword attack to restore some health. Agrias silenced Velius from using any magic by using Lightining Stab. After three hits of both Holy and Unholy attacks, Velius fell at the Elemental and Holy Knights' feet. "Whooooah!! They're just humans...!" Velius said as the same thing that happened to Queklain, happened to him. All that was left of him was the Aries stone. Ramza then heard a scream. "Alma!!" he thought. He picked up the stone and ran to save his sister.

Ramza had search almost the entire castle. he decided to search the roof. When he got there, He saw Rafa holding her sword facing Barinten. "Fool!, this is what I get? Revenge for kindness!?" The Grand Duke asked. "Why do you think you're even still alive today! Because of me! I took you out of the garbage! or did you forget that already?" he asked. "Revenge for kindness? You burned the village! You're the one who killed my parents! And you say it's revenge for kindness? No...it's justice!" Rafa said as she readied to cut his throat. As she got closer, Barinten pulled out a gun, making her stop. "Justice? How can you kill me? I"m your father. I raised you! I'd liked to see you try and kill me!" he said.

"Hya, ha! You can't... And do you know why? Because your body recalls the terror... Don't worry that terror will gradually subside. Hya, ha, ha" Barinten said with a laugh to top the conversation off. Malak then chose to interfere. "Is that true?!" he asked as he climbed up to the roof. "It what you said true?" he asked again. Barinten was mad, Malak was betraying him.

"You're turning on me, too? You're both ingrates!" he shouted. "I'll kill you!!" Rafa said. "Stop it! Rafa!!" Malak yelled as he pushed his sister out of the way of getting shot. Malak had taken a bullet that was meant for her. "Malak!!" Rafa cried. "Malak! Are you all right?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Ramza had seen enough, His Elemental powers were raging to kill Barinten. "Rafa! Malak!!" he said. Barinten had looked over and seen Ramza. "So, you're Ramza...Don't move." Barinten ordered. "Rafa, if you want to help Malak, bring the stone here." Barinten said with his gun ready to fire again. "Malak should have it. Find it!" He ordered.

Rafa searched Malak's body and found the stone. She was to give it Barinten, until someone had appeared behind the Grand Duke. "That's right. Bring it to me! Hurry!" he ordered. He then turned around and seen a beautiful young woman who grabbed him by his coller. "Gya!!" he said. The woman then threw Barinten off of the roof, killing him when he hit the ground.

Afterward, a voice came in play. "Can you give me the stone?" the voice said. The came into view and was revealed to be Marquis Elmdor. "M...Marquis Elmdor. Why are you here...?" Ramza asked. Rafa hid the stone in her clothes, Elmdor was intent on getting that stone. "No...Give it to me..." he said. Rafa refused. "Rafa! Watch out!! They are not human!" Ramza warned.

Elmdor looked over at Ramza. "So you're Ramza, the heretic?" he asked. "I never really thanked you for doing me this favor. Thank you... I don't want to get rough like Vormav did. Please understand." He said. "Now, hand over the stone and i'll ask Vormav to return your sister." Elmdor offered. "Where is Alma? Bring her back!!" Ramza ordered.

"Didn't you hear me? Give me the stone first." Elmdor replied. "No, I won't." Ramza responded. "Are you abandoning her?" The sliver noble asked. "I thought you came here to save her, knowing there'd be danger." Elmdor said. Ramza didn't say a thing. "Very well. I didn't want to get rough but... Celia, lede, go ahead! That girl has the stone. Get it back...!" he ordered. The assassins went on the move, but, unable to get close due to Ramza and Agrias' sword attacks. Due to Rafa's Heaven skills, Elmdor was injured. "I see why Queklain and Velius were beaten...Celia, Lede retreat!." Elmdor ordered of his two assassins. "Listen Ramza, if you want our stone, come to Limberry Castle! We'll be waiting..!" he added before teleporting to safety. "Malak..." Rafa said in sorrow.

The next morning, Ramza, Agrias, Mustadio and Rafa stood over Malak's body. "Look brother, it's dawn. Remember how we used to chat til dawn about things?" she asked. "I wanted to travel with you. We were going to go to the Galthana's hometown after the war... Remember? Brother...say something..." she begged. She then started to cry. "Alma..." Ramza said to himself, as Mustadio began to comfort Rafa. Just then, the stone Rafa had began to make a sound. "What's this?" Rafa asked. She took the stone out of her clothes and look at it. "It's responding to...Rafa's spirit..?" Ramza asked. "It grieves Malak's death... Wiegraf's despair and resentment summoned Velius... Then.." Ramza said to Agrias, who argeed with the facts.

"You, too grieve his death? Thank you..." Rafa said to the stone in her hand. "No, Rafa...it's..." was all Ramza got out because what the stone did next shocked him to no end. "...What?" Ramza asked stunned. Malak then began to breathe and live again. "Ugh...ugh.." he said. "Brother...Malak!!" Rafa said in joy. She held her brother close to her heart. "Rafa...? Where am I...? What happened..?" Malak asked awakening from the cold sleep of death.

"Brother...brother... I'm so glad..." Rafa said. "That hurts, Rafa.. Ha, ha, ha..." Malak replied. Mustadio helped Malak get to the priest and chemist so they could tend to his wounds.

"Sommebody called me..." said Malak. Ramza searched a room that had bodies everywhere and saw the Zodiac Stone. "I don't know. i've never that voice." Malak said. "The voice said 'Return to the ones with the right mind'" Malak said. "I didn't think God made the holy stone, buit made more evil...Lucavi made them land in this world." Ramza said. "Well, i guess it means whoever uses the stone will have to deal tiwh the 'problem'." Malak said. "The Zodiac Stone...here..?" Ramza asked. He then turned his head and seen Izlude's dead body. "Alma..." Ramza said.

In the hall where Ramza and Wiegraf fought one-on-one, Ramza was Talking to the siblings about their next move. "The corpses were crushed by something real powerful." Malak said. "Was your sister one them?" Rafa asked. "No...she wasn't." Ramza replied. "She was in this castle. probably gone now... Only 3 Shrine Knight were here... No one else..." Malak stated. "Agrias and I killed the one who turned into Lucavi. The other one, Izlude, was dead also...That means that the third one took my sister away...?" Ramza asked. "Mybe they went back to the main church at Murond. They're following the High Priest's orders, right?" Malak asked. "Then the Knight who took your sister must've gone to Murond." he added.

"You think so?" Ramza asked. "I doubt the High Priest knows the stone's secret. Wiegraf didn't know the secret until he contracted Velius.. And I think Izlude died fighting Lucavi." Ramza said. "What do you mean?" Malak asked.

"Secretly controlling the war, to strengthen the Chruch's power...I'm that the High Priest's true ambition." Agrias said. "But collecting the stone and using the Brave legend to use the people..." Ramza said. "You mean eve the High Priest's being used?" Malak asked. Ramza nodded.

"Who took your sister away?" Rafa asked. "I believe it was Vormav." Malak replied. "He's probably behind it." Ramza stated. "What're you going to do?" Malak asked. "I'm going to see Delita in Zeltennia." Ramza said. "The one who replaced Baron Groms as the leader of the Black Sheep Knights?" Malak asked. "Delita's being controlled by the Church and the Shrine Knights." Ramza said. "Does Delita know the truth about Vormav?" Ramza asked. The next part of his Journey was set. To end the war, Ramza would meet his old friend, Delita.

End chapter.


End file.
